Lee Seung Gi
Perfil thumb|300px|Lee Seung Gi * Nombre real: 이승기 / Lee Seung Gi. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, MC, Presentador, Modelo, Pianista. *'Fecha de nacimiento: 13-Enero-1987 (28 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '182 cm. *'Peso: '70 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'B. *'Signo: Capricornio. *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Tigre. *'Familia:' Sus padres y una hermana menor. *'Agencia: Hook Entertainment. * '''Relacion Sentimental: Im Yoon Ah de Girls' Generation. Historia como Artista Lee Seung Gi es un cantante de baladas que hizo su debut en el año 2004 siendo aún estudiante de la escuela secundaria. Su tono alto y hermoso de voz con gran alcance de bajos, contradice su suave apariencia, pero apela a muchos amantes de la música pop. Comenzó cantando como vocalista en una banda con sus amigos. Pero con el tiempo, sus padres le pidieron que se enfocara exclusivamente en sus estudios. Así fue como, mientras realizaba su último concierto (con su banda) en un pequeño teatro de Daehagno, fue descubierto por la cantante Lee Sun Hee, quien le ofreció entrenarlo. Después de dos años de duro entrenamiento, Lee Seung Gi apareció por primera vez en los escenarios con la canción titulada "You’re My Girl", cuya letra y música fue compuesta por PSY. Lee Seung Gi ha ampliado su carrera como MC, siendo MC fijo en el popular programa de KBS "1 Night 2 Days" junto a Kang Hodong (Strong Heart). En 2005, Lee Seung Gi participó como actor invitado en la comedia de MBC "Nonstop 5". Luego debutó oficialmente como actor en 2006 en el drama de fin de semana de la cadena KBS "Famous Princesses". El 6 de marzo de 2012, Lee Seung Gi debutó oficialmente en Japón con la liberación de su primer álbum en dicho pais "Time for Love" (también traducido como "Solo en el amor"," la Generación del Amor", y "Era del Amor") y un single del mismo título que fue clasificado con el número uno en Oricon diario.Celebró su primer concierto en el Nippon Budokan de Tokio, el 1° de junio de 2012, tres meses después del lanzamiento de su álbum y con ello se convirtió en el primer cantante que tiene un concierto habiendo transcurrido tan poco tiempo desde su debut en el pais nipon. El 22 de noviembre de 2012, Lee Seung Gi lanzó un mini-álbum (# 5,5), titulado Forest. La canción Return (título también traducido como Looking Back) se convirtió en el número uno en las listas de música como Instiz, Gráfico Gaon, Corea y Billboard K-Pop Hot 100 por semana. Fue número uno en el mes de diciembre en la Tabla de Gaon. También estableció un récord por ser el número uno durante seis semanas consecutivas en el Billboard Corea del K-Pop Hot 100. Dramas *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo Ep 6 *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) Cameo Ep 9 *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Películas *Today's Love (2015) Temas para dramas *''"That the Last World" '' tema para Gu Family Book (2013) *''"Losing My Mind" '' tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) *''"Starting now, I love you" '' tema para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) Programas * 2015: 'Running Man (SBS) Ep. 228 y 229 * '''2014: 'Three Meals a Day (KST on tvN) Ep. 9 y 10 * '''2014: Healing Camp (SBS) Ep. 134 y 135 * 2013: [[Insects, Great Instinct (MBC) narración *'2013:' Good Sunday – Running Man (SBS) Ep. 174 *'2013-2014:' Sisters Over Flowers (TVN) *'2012:' Gag Concert (KBS) invitado al segmento "Discovery of Life"(21 nov.) *'2012:' Running Man (SBS) Ep. 120 y 121 *'2012:' The Romantic (tVN) narración *'2011:' Gag Concert (KBS) invitado al segmento "Emergency Measures Committee"(especial de Navidad) *'2010:' Happy Together (KBS) Ep. 136 *'2009-2012:' Strong Heart (SBS) como MC *'2009:' Happy Together (KBS) Ep. 117 *'2007-2012:' Happy Sunday-1 Night 2 Days (KBS2) como MC *'2006:' Love Letter (SBS) como invitado temp. 2 y 3 *'2006:' Happy Sunday – Heroine 6 (KBS) como invitado fijo *'2004:' Good Sunday – X-Man (SBS) como invitado fijo Videos Musicales *K.Will "Perfume" (2013) Anuncios *Belport (2015) * Marley Coffee (2015) * LG Bamboo Salt (2014) * Midifoam (2014) * MarketO (2013) * Firstlook Outdoor (2013) * Cuckoo (2013) * WeMakePrice (2013) con Lee Seo Jin * Hanwoo (2013) * Berocca (2013) * CJ Hello Mobile (2013) * Heritory con Jung Yoo Mi (1984) (2012) * LG Perioe (2012) *Kolon Sport con Lee Min Jung (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics con After School CF (2011) *Samsung Zipel Asak (2011) *Goodday Card (2010) *KB Financial Group (2010-2015) *Pizza Hut (2010) *Activia (2010) *Haitai Osazz (2010) *Home Plus con 1N2D (2010) *Max Beer con Kim Sun Ah (2009) *Zipel con Yoon Eun Hye (2009) *Milk (2008) *Noodle CF (2008) Premios Discografía ''COREA '''Albums' Mini Album Singles ''JAPON '''Singles' Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Shinhak Elementary School'.' **Sang Gye High School. **Licenciado en Comercio Internacional y Administración (Universidad de Dong Guk). **Máster en Teoría del Comercio y Finanzas. **Máster en Contenido Cultural (Actualmente). *'Habilidad: '''Esgrima (Kendo), piano, guitarra y batería. *'Debut: 5 de junio del 2004 en "Music Bank", MBC, con la canción "You Are My Girl". *'''Hobbies: Escuchar música, jugar fútbol y la fotografía. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés y japonés. *'Nickname: "Dongsaeng de la Nación", "Heodang", "El Príncipe de la Nación", "Multi-talentos", "Umchinah", "Príncipe de las Baladas", "Emperador", "Rey de los CF", "Aprendiz de Lee Sun Hee" (ella lo forjó como cantante). *'Fanclub: '"AIREN"; que significa "Persona Amada"(palabra china; Ài, viene de amor y ren, viene de persona) *'''Color oficial: Perla menta. * Artistas con las que se le ha relacionado: 'Kim Sun Ah, Ga In, Chae Yeon, Yoona (Antes de ser pareja oficial, ya se los había relacionado desde el 2009). * '''Chica Ideal: 'Yoona (pareja actual). * Es uno de los pocos que es exitoso en los 3 aspectos del entretenimiento (actuación, música y variedad) por lo que se ganó el titulo de "Triple Corona". * Es el único de los discípulos de Lee Sun Hee que hasta el día de hoy la llama "maestra". * Cuando Lee Sun Hee, le ofreció "enseñarle a cantar" él en un primer momento se negó, ya que no sabía quien era ella. Luego cuando llegó a su casa y le contó a su madre, fue ella quien lo hizo aceptar ya que era su fan. * Vivió con Lee Sun Hee durante su días de entrenamiento. * Es el 'Chico Ideal' de; Yura (Girl's Day), Lee Seung Hyun (golfista), Kim Jae Kyung (Rainbow) y Hye Park (Modelo). * Encabeza la lista de celebridades que han nombrado a Im Yoon Ah como su tipo ideal, siendo el 1° de 100° . * En el año 2004, la "Chica Ideal" de Seung Gi era la actriz Kim Ha Neul, incluso le cambió la letra a su canción más renombrada de esa época, "You're My Girl" por "Because Kim Ha Neul is My Girl", en una presentación. *Le tiene miedo a las altura, dice tener una semi-fobia. *Es muy cosquilloso. *Seung Gi es conocido como "la celebridad la cual los paparazzi se han dado por vencido". Hubo una vez que un paparazzi de Sports Seoul (Dispatch) lo siguió por 3 años consecutivos y no consiguió nada que decir más que cosas positivas. *A su canción debut se le "acusa" de provocar el síndrome del "gusto por las noonas (mujeres mayores)" en Corea del Sur. You're My Girl, es una canción sobre un joven enamorado de una mujer mayor que él. *No le gusta bailar, ya que dice que tiene dos pies izquierdos. *En el 2008, se le ofreció el papel protagónico del drama histórico de MBC, The Return of Iljimae, pero lo rechazó. Por esto Seung Gi estuvo prohibido por un tiempo en este canal ya que prefirió 1N2D. *En el programa 1N2D lo apodaron 'Cerebro de Burbuja' (Heodang) ya que siempre fue conocido por lo inteligente que es, pero en el programa demostró que a pesar de eso es un poco despistado y torpe. *En su programa, Strong Heart, el año 2010, confesó que con quien tuvo la mayor cantidad de besos fue con la actriz Shin Min Ah en el drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho. *Es conocido por canta incluso mejor en vivo que en las grabaciones. *En el 2010, grabó una nueva versión de su canción "Smile Boy" del año 2007, con la figura del patinaje coreano; Kim Yuna, Que se convirtió en la canción oficial para la Copa Mundial de la FIFA para los comerciales en Sur Corea. *El 20 de Abril del 2011 el Instituto de Comercio e Investigación de Corea realizó una encuesta sobre los artistas más populares en Corea, quedando Lee Seung Gi en 1er lugar con 14.3% en la categoría Top 10 de Cantantes Masculinos, seguido por Big Bang en 2º lugar (12.9%) y 2PM en 3er lugar (10.9%) *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 apareció en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en ingresos personales y Lee Seung Gi quedó en segundo lugar después de G-Dragon de Big Bang. *Su canción 'Time for Love', fue escrita por él (siendo la primera vez que incluye una canción escrita por él en un álbum) en 20 min. durante las grabaciones de 1N2D en japón, cuando se sentía realmente solo. *En una encuesta realizada en el 2011, Lee Seung Gi fue considerado el mejor actor entre las estrellas Hayllu por encima de Kim Hyun Joong yKim Hyun JoongSiwon de Super Junior. *Al terminar la 1º temporada de 1N2D, en marzo del 2012, dejó el programa , junto a Eun Ji Won. *Grabó su último episodio como MC de Strong Heart el 15 de marzo del 2012, después de haber quedado como MC solo en octubre del 2011 por la salida del entretenimiento (momentariamente) de Kang Ho Dong, para luego dar comienzo a su nuevo disco en Japón y a su nuevo drama (The King 2hearts). *Ha admitido que a su familia no le gusta la fama. A pesar de que son muy cercanos, el intenta no hablar mucho de ellos, al punto de que nadie sabe quienes son. Ha contado diferentes anécdotas sobre esto, como que una vez a su hermana alguien le dijo que se parecía a él y ella se hizo la enojada y le dijo "¡¿Como podría parecerme a un chico?!" o que a sus padres los vecinos les han dicho que Seung Gi vive por los al rededores y ellos responden "¿En serio?, no tenía idea" cuando viven con él. Incluso no fue a ninguna de las graduaciones de su hermana. *Fue uno de los portadores de la antorcha en los juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012. *Recibió bastantes alabanzas en el drama The King 2hearts por su actuación. *Cambió su chica ideal en el año 2012, por la actriz (y su co-protagonista de ese tiempo) Ha Ji Won. Pero a finales del mismo año volvió a decir que su chica ideal era Yoona. *A finales del 2012, en una entrevista para 'Entertainment Relay', declaró que su grupo femenino favorito es "Sistar". En la misma entrevista le preguntaron cuál fue el rumor más extraño en el que estuvo involucrado, él respondió; "Como artistas, uno está involucrado en muchos rumores, pero ese que decía que Ga In y yo teníamos una relación, fue demasiado extraño. Ella incluso fue a Strong Heart para aclarar la situación. No entiendo como la gente va a creer algo que no es verdad." *Entre todas las actrices con las que ha trabajado, la más cercana es "Han Hyo Joo", incluso ambos han dicho que les gustaría volver a trabajar juntos. *Todos los videos musicales que tiene los protagoniza él mismo. *En el programa "Happy Together", Ha Ji Won eligió como su momento más memorable el "beso del refrigerador" con Lee Seung Gi en el drama The King 2hearts. *En marzo del 2012, debutó oficialmente en Japón con las canciones Time for Love y Because We're Friends (en japones). 3 meses después llevó a cabo su primer concierto en el Nippon Budokan, en Tokyo, el 1 de Junio, convirtiéndolo en el cantante más rápido en hacer un concierto ahí después de su debut. *Quedó en el primer puesto en una encuesta del "Esposo Ideal" en el programa K-Stars News. Y volvió a confirmar su posición en el programa de ranking Let´s Live Kindly. *Le gustaría una relación seria, no importa si la mujer es o no coreana. *Su canción: "Will you Marry Me?" sale en el primer capítulo de Big, en el capítulo 16 de Prosecutor Princess, en el capítulo 20 de A Gentleman’s Dignity y también en el 3 de The Prime Minister and I. *Dicen las fans, y las no fans, que han podido verlo en persona, que es una de las personas menos fotogénicas que existe, ya que después de verlo; "Uno se queda pasmado viendo lo guapo y masculino que es en persona. Las fotografías no le hacen justicia". *En el drama Manny, se hace mención de él. Ya que el personaje de Oh Eun Bi es una niña que es la fan más grande del él. *El 1 de enero de 2014 la SM Enterteinment''' confirmó que Yoona mantenía una relación con él desde septiembre del 2013, y posteriormente la agencia de Seung Gi lo confirmó. * El 9 de junio del 2014, sufrió un accidente en su ojo izquierdo con un cuchillo de utilería, mientras grababa una escena de acción para el drama You're All Surrounded. Fue llevado de urgencia al hospital más cercano, donde lo diagnosticaron con "daño a la córnea" y "hemorragia intraocular". Aunque se reportó que él, luego de ir al hospital, quería volver inmediatamente a grabar, ya que ese día tenía muchas escenas, los doctores le dijeron que necesitaba reposo absoluto; de otra manera podía empeorar. Aún así, el 13 de junio volvió al set. Su agencia dijo que aunque no estaba sano completamente, había mejorado rápidamente. * En enero de 2015, negó los rumores de su supuesta separación con Yoona. * Su canción "You're My Girl" está entre las 10 canciones más populares de la última década en Corea, escogidas por los medios de comunicación. La lista se realizó en febrero del 2015. * Seung Gi admitió que no deja mensajes en su página web muy seguido (excepto en ocasiones especiales) porque es malo usando computadoras. * Fue el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, en la escuela media y en la secundaria. * Compró su propio disco pirateado cuando estaba en China, grabando para 1N2D porque pensaba que era interesante. * Le gusta tener sus propias canciones como ringtone en su celular. * Fue el sunbae de Ki Kwang y Yo Seob en sus días de colegio. * Su banda preferida extranjera es Maroon 5 y su actriz favorita es Sharon Stone. * No tuvo permitido tener teléfono durante 5 años, desde sus días de pre-debut. * Heechul de Super Junior dijo que Seung Gi nunca maldice, incluso en privado. * Es bastante cercano al actor de su misma compañía Lee Seo Jin con el cual ha hecho distintos programas, viajes e incluso fueron compañeros de reparto en una película. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|6°Album: And Goodbye-10/junio/2015 thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px|3er Album: STORY OF SEPARATION / 17-agosto-2007 / "White Lie" thumb|right|300 px|3er Album: STORY OF SEPARATION / "Why... Are You Leaving?" 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|1er Single: TIME OF LOVE-06/marzo/2012 - "Alone in Love" thumb|right|300 px|1er Single: TIME OF LOVE / "Because Friends" Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KPianista Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:Coreanos Categoría:Seulenses Categoría:KPresentador